


Morning Sunshine

by The_Last_Unicorn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Lazy Sex, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_Unicorn/pseuds/The_Last_Unicorn
Summary: Joshua could take care of his erection later inside the shower, or even masturbate right now if he wanted too. And yet the sight of his boyfriend carelessly spread on his stomach and naked under the cover was too tempting. Plus Jeonghan liked lazy morning sex as long as he didn’t have to contribute much.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Warning: This is NOT a reflect, copy or whatever of the mind of the real Seventeen member Yoon Jeonghan and Hong Jisoo. I'm merely using them as my muse to write porn. Very gay porn.  
> If you are sensible to this, please proceed carefully or click back.
> 
> This work is written by a non-native english person and not beta read. As such all mistakes are mine. If you would like to beta this, I would be most delighted!
> 
> Have a nice day, you beautiful and wonderful people ~

Morning Sunshine

Joshua wake up naturally, eyes a bit crusty. Blinking slowly he carefully sat up, minding the two resting bodies at his right side. With his thoughts still muddled by sleep it took him an embarrassingly long time to realize why Seungcheol wasn’t at the far end of the bed. He had to get up early this morning leaving only a warm empty space promptly claimed by Jeonghan. Joshua ran a hand through his messy short pink hair, barely stifling a yawn. The bedroom was bathed in low lights, thick curtains blocking most of the sun out. On the dark wooden bed table his alarm announced a decent nine o'clock. It was too late to go back to bed but still early enough that the prospect of leaving his comforter was unappealing. Plus Joshua wake up horny, arousal tingling his skin with sensitivity. And Jeonghan was right there, eyes closed and beautiful in his rest. 

Joshua could take care of his erection later inside the shower, or even masturbate right now if he wanted too. And yet the sight of his boyfriend carelessly spread on his stomach and naked under the cover was too tempting. Plus Jeonghan liked lazy morning sex as long as he didn’t have to contribute much. Mind set Joshua searched in the drawer for the lube while debating putting a condom on himself or not. Jeonghan might mind the mess enough to ban morning sex for a while through so Joshua reluctantly opted for protection. Knowing his boyfriend was a light sleeper Joshua made sure to silently open the bottle of lube, putting a liberal amount over his fingers. Just as quietly he moved over Jeonghan, the cover forming a dome around his back. Joshua stilled for a few seconds as his boyfriend made a sleepy noise, burying his face in his pillow and mumbling something. 

Eventually he looked fully back to sleep. Grinning softly to himself Joshua didn’t waste precious time. He ran a lubed finger on the exposed crack, searching for the slight relief of his boyfriend’s hole. Finding it in no time he spread the warmed lube around the pucker, relaxing the entrance with a light massage. All the while Jeonghan’s breathing didn’t change, his body all open and pliant beneath his hands. Joshua wouldn’t ever be able to get over the arousing sight of his usually demanding boyfriend so soft under his care. He slipped the tip of his finger inside Jeonghan, finding him loose enough to swallow him to the knuckle. Biting a whimper Joshua slowly moved the digit in and out, careful to avoid the prostate. It could wake Jeonghan and Joshua wanted Jeonghan to wake on his cock, not now. 

Sleep made the body amazingly relaxed. There was no tension as he inserted a second finger, especially with the hole still loosened from yesterday exercise. Joshua stilled with a third digit making his way in when Jeonghan made another noise, half sleep and half pleasure. His boyfriend hips started to move slowly, grinding on the mattress. More noises, unfiltered and hoarse with sleepiness. Jeonghan eyelids were peacefully closed and his face slack. He was reacting but still deep in the arms of Morpheus. Horniness spread underneath Joshua’s skin like a wildfire. It was hot seeing your boyfriend grinding the mattress like a hormonal teenager, riding your fingers and moaning softly in his sleep. 

Despite wanting to touch the lithe body underneath him Joshua only fully inserted the third finger, whispering encouragements and hoping it would reach Jeonghan’s unconsciousness. Maybe it did, maybe it did not but the grinding turned to humping and some unintelligible words joined the moaning. Joshua could honestly just stay like this and get off watching Jeonghan unconsciously trying to fuck himself on his fingers. But he had a goal and it was waking up one of the love of his life with his cock. So he took back his glistening fingers from the wanton hole, cleaning them with a tissue. Quietly he tore the condom package and put the protection on his half-hard cock, adding more lube and fisting it to full hardness. Beneath him Jeonghan was still grinding the mattress and Joshua couldn’t wait to help him out. Slowly he lowered himself, knees firmly planted on either side of Jeonghan’s thighs and a hand near his ribs on the bed. Guiding his cock to the crack he rubbed himself up and down a few times, savouring the clenching muscles and the hitch in Jeonghan’s breath. His boyfriend’s eyelids were fluttering open when he pushed inside the heat, sliding inside with no resistance until he bottomed. 

“Wha… What?” mumbled Jeonghan, trying to turn toward him. Joshua only watched him fondly, caressing his face with his fingertips to calm him down. Still confused Jeonghan sighed in pleasure, eyes closing again and trusting Joshua to take care of him. Joshua leaned to kiss his lover’s temple while starting a slow rhythm with a roll of his hips. Jeonghan was reacting beautifully, hands clutching the sheets and small noises cutting the silence of the bedroom. He was still riddled with sleep, his face and body open and honest. There was no embarrassment in the way he grounded into the mattress and no hands trying to stifle his moans, morning haze doing wonders. Joshua loved him all the time (or almost all the time), yet there was something special every time he pleasured Jeonghan awake. His lover tended to wear facades and confidence like a second skin, unconsciously acting and putting up a front. It was hard to make him loosen up, to get him deeper than all pretences. But in the morning when he was still half-asleep Jeonghan wasn’t coherent enough to put on his barriers, to let the mask slip on. It was his raw self, his unguarded persona. His truest self in a way. And Joshua loved treasuring this aspect of his personality, loved the trust Jeonghan putted inside his hands knowing he would handle him carefully. 

“Morning Sunshine” Joshua whispered on the crown of his lover’s head, caging Jeonghan’s body with his own. Protecting and cherishing him, whispering endearments and praises as he slowly pushed in and out. Jeonghan mumbled back a “morning” between quiet moans and pants. His eyelids were fluttering again, like he was fighting the urge to sleep longer. Joshua knew better than to take it as an offence, but rather a privilege. His lover was feeling safe and content enough to fall back into Morpheus’ arms as he made love to him. Joshua’s arms were starting to get cramped and he raised his rhythm, trying to finish before the position got too hard to maintain. He wasn’t as in shape as he used to any more. Underneath him Jeonghan moved a bit, as if to help him. Or maybe he was trying to get more friction on his own erection without having to move his arms. It was hot to see him like this, grinding on his cock and the mattress. Before his lover could change his mind and jerk himself off to completion Joshua pinned his hands to the sheets with his own, slowing his rhythm again. His arms didn’t hurt that much now, pleasure and arousal clouding his senses.

They made love just like that, slow and unhurried. Arousal was pooling in Joshua’s lower belly, filling him like the tranquil waves of the sea. Underneath his body Jeonghan was still but loud, having abandoned all movements some time ago. Eventually the urge was too insistent, making Joshua go faster, go harder. He deepened his movements and his lover gasped, looking more awake. Jeonghan started to plead between whimpers for more friction, probably feeling as painfully aroused as he was. Joshua answered the call by locking his limbs for strength and rocking harder, making Jeonghan slide back and forth against the sheets.

“Yes! Yes please Shua more yees..” Jeonghan moaned, hands still pinned to the bed and blood liquid fire.

He was slightly canting his hips to help with the angle and Joshua could reach a bit deeper, brush a little harder on his prostrate. With a half-moan, half-groan Jeonghan came all over himself. Joshua only accentuated his pace, trying to chase his own release. Dazed and sleepy Jeonghan let him despite the growing mess between the bed and his stomach. Eventually Joshua shuddered hard against his backside, clenching his teeth and letting the barest groan break the silence. Harsh breathes and praises were whispered against Jeonghan’s ear as Joshua came down from his high. Then butterfly kisses peppered his skin, from the back of his ear to his neck. Sighing in pleasure Jeonghan melted against the bed. And the drying cum smeared all around.

“Ugh gross!” complained immediately Jeonghan, trying to turn around and leave the dirty place.

“I’ll wash them” chuckled Joshua, helping him.

They were facing each other now, arms loosely wrapped around each other. Jeonghan brushed his lips against his lover’s ones tenderly. He was content and sated. 

A perfect morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that's it. More porn but softer this time!  
> Hope you enjoyed the ride!


End file.
